memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Star Trek (film 2009)
Le premier trailer du film, tourné en octobre et terminé le 30 novembre 2007, fut diffusé, pour la première fois, le 18 janvier 2008 au cinéma (lors de la sortie de "Cloverfield" produit par Abrams) et le 21 janvier 2008 sur le site officiel du film. Ce teaser présente la construction de l'USS Enterprise sur Terre. On peut notamment y entendre les discours de JFK et la voix de Leonard Nimoy citant le fameux "Space... the final frontier.". Le teaser se termine par les phrases "Under Construction" et "Christmas 2008". Cependant, la date de sortie, initialement prévue le 25 décembre 2008 a été repoussée au 8 mai 2009. Le second trailer projeté pour la première fois, le 14 novembre 2008 au cinéma (lors de la sortie de "Quantum of Solace (James Bond 007)") et le 17 novembre 2008 sur le site officiel du film, présente des images du film et des nouveaux acteurs. Affiches Image:Poster film ST11 teaser.jpg|Première affiche teaser Image:Poster film ST11 teaser 2008.jpg|Seconde affiche teaser Image:Poster film ST11 teaser Vegas.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de la convention Star Trek de Las Vegas en 2007 Image:Poster film ST11 teaser 2009.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de Wondercon en janvier 2008 Image:Bana Comic-Con poster.jpg|Affiche diffusée lors du ComicCon 2008 à San Diego Image:Saldana Comic-Con poster.jpg|Affiche diffusée lors du ComicCon 2008 à San Diego Image:Quinto Comic-Con poster.jpg|Affiche diffusée lors du ComicCon 2008 à San Diego Image:Pine Comic-Con poster.jpg|Affiche diffusée lors du ComicCon 2008 à San Diego Image:Cho Vegas Con poster.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de la convention Star Trek de Las Vegas en 2008 Image:Pegg Vegas Con poster.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de la convention Star Trek de Las Vegas en 2008 Image:Urban Vegas Con poster.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de la convention Star Trek de Las Vegas en 2008 Image:Yelchin Vegas Con poster.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de la convention Star Trek de Las Vegas en 2008 Image:Poster film ST11 teaser Comic Con.jpg|Affiche diffusée lors du ComicCon 2008 à San Diego File:Star Trek XI crew banner.jpg|Affiche teaser cinéma équipage (nov 2008) Image:Trek 2009 theatrical teaser poster, Pine.jpg|Affiche teaser cinéma Kirk (nov 2008) Image:Trek 2009 theatrical teaser poster, Quinto.jpg|Affiche teaser cinéma Spock (nov 2008) Image:Trek 2009 theatrical teaser poster, Saldana.jpg|Affiche teaser cinéma Uhura (nov 2008) Image:Trek 2009 theatrical teaser poster, Bana.jpg|Affiche teaser cinéma Nero (nov 2008) Image:ST09 UK theatrical poster.jpg|Affiche cinéma UK (mars 2009) Image:ST09 UK theatrical poster variant.jpg|Affiche cinéma UK (mars 2009) Image:ST09 Spain theatrical poster.jpg|Affiche cinéma Espagne (mars 2009) File:STXI German poster.jpg|Affiche cinéma Allemagne File:ST09 Japanese poster.jpg|Affiche cinéma Japon File:Star Trek poster.jpg|Affiche cinéma USA (mars 2009) File:STXI generic poster.jpg|Generic hallway poster Post-production Fin décembre 2008, il fut annoncé que les opérations de montage et de mixage sonore étaient terminées, mettant fin à 9 mois de post-production. Marchandisage * Comics "When Worlds Collide: Spock Confronts the Ultimate Challenge" - Évènement qui se déroule pendant le film File:Countdown tpb cover.jpg|''Countdown'' préquelle File:Star Trek - The Official Motion Picture Adaptation issue 1 cover.jpg|Comics File:Nero tpb cover.jpg |''Star Trek: Nero'' File:Star Trek novelization cover.jpg|Novélisation File:Star Trek (novel) audiobook cover.jpg|Novélisation audiobook File:Star Trek (soundtrack) cover.jpg|bande musicale File:Rittenhouse Star Trek 09 promo card.jpg|Cartes à collectionner File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Kirk.jpg|Playmates Toys File:STM issue 145 cover.jpg|''Star Trek Magazine'' Movie Souvenir Special File:Star Trek DAC cover art.jpg|''Star Trek D-A-C'' File:Star Trek - Music from the Motion Picture cover.jpg|''Star Trek - Music from the Motion Picture'' File:Star Trek DVD Region 1 cover.jpg|Star Trek (DVD film 2009) (Région 1) File:Star Trek USS Enterprise DVD.jpg|[[Star Trek (DVD film 2009)|DVD avec un disque en USS Enterprise]] (US Target exclusivité) File:Star Trek 3 disc Blu-ray Region A cover.jpg|Star Trek (blu-ray film 2009) Région 1 File:Star Trek Blu-ray gift set.jpg|blu-ray avec 4 badges (US Best Buy exclusivité) File:Star Trek USS Enterprise Blu-ray.jpg|[[Star Trek (blu-ray film 2009)|blu-ray avec un disque en USS Enterprise]] (US Target exclusivité) File:Star Trek Amazon Blu-ray set.jpg| [[Star Trek (blu-ray film 2009)|blu-ray avec USS Enterprise]], QMx File:Star Trek The Art of the Film cover.jpg|''Star Trek - The Art of the Film'' ;Éditions francophones file:Star Trek Compte à Rebours.jpg|''Countdown'' préquelle chez Delcourt file:Star Trek (roman 2009).jpg|Novélisation chez Milady file:Star Trek (DVD film 2009).jpg|DVD (FR) file:Star Trek (blu-ray film 2009).jpg| blu-ray (FR) ;fonds d'écran carte USB Une série de 9 fonds d'écran exclusifs furent vendus sur des cartes USB, à raison de 3 images par carte File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 1.jpg File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 2.jpg File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 3.jpg File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 4.jpg File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 5.jpg File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 6.jpg File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 7.jpg File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 8.jpg File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 9.jpg Personnel de production ;Acteurs (Ici) ;Principaux * Gene Roddenberry - créateur original * J.J. Abrams - réalisateur, producteur * Roberto Orci - histoire, producteur exécutif * Alex Kurtzman - "" * Damon Lindelof - producteur * Bryan Burk - producteur exécutif * Jeffrey Chernov - "" * Dan Mindel - réalisateur de la photographie, ASC * Scott Chambliss - designer de production * Mary Jo Markey - éditrice, ACE * Maryann Brandon - "" * Michael Kaplan - designer costumes * Michael Giacchino - musique * Roger Guyett - superviseur des effets visuels * Shari Hanson - producteur des effets visuels * David Witz - co-producteur * David Baronoff - producteur associé * April Webster - casting, CSA * Alyssa Weisberg - "" dans le premier teaser]] ;Cascadeurs *Trace Cheramie *Terry Jackson *Jace Jeanes - Clifton Collins, Jr. *Lauren Kim - Personnel de l'USS Kelvin (NCC-0514) *Henry Kingi, Jr. - Personnel du Narada *James Lew - Personnel du Narada *Anthony Molinari - Greg Ellis *Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom *Lin Oeding - John Cho *Xuyen Valdivia *Webster Whinery, Jr. - Jimmy Bennett *Peipei Yuan - Freda Foh Shen ;Divers *Alex Acuna - Drummer *Patrick Albani - assistant de production camera *Tammy Ashmore - artiste maquillage *Chris Ayers - Designer personnage *Wayne Bergeron - trompettiste *Nick Bergthold - assistant de production additionnelle *Stephen Bettles - artiste maquillage et prothèses *Jason Bonnell - repérage des lieux (New Mexico) *J.D. Bowers - technicien laborantin des effets de maquillage *Doug Brode - Designer armement *Arlene "PinkGrip" Brown – Grip *Ryan Bruce - technicien laborantin maquillage *Belinda Bryant - artiste maquillage effets spéciaux *Jessica Carpenter - Costumier *Ian Chriss - électricien effets visuels, Kerner Optical *Tom Cloutier - effets visuels Key Grip, Kerner Optical *Kit Conners - assistant de Production *Dan Crawley - Key Technician: Film Illusions *Joan Cunningham - réalistaeur 1er assistant, 2ème Unité *Roxy D'Alonzo - artiste maquillage effets spéciaux *Ginger Damon - Styliste coiffure *Patricia Dehaney-Le May - Styliste coiffure *Natasha Delahunt - assistante Extras Casting *Bernie Demolski - Visual Effects Best Boy Grip, Kerner Optical *Robert Kato DeStefan - costumier spécialisé, Quantum Creation FX *Jon Donahue - doublure de Chris Pine *Jed Dornoff - artiste maquillage *Dennis Drozdowski - technicien effets spéciaux *Kathleen S. Dunn - entraineuse en accent et dialogue pour Chris Hemsworth *Earl Ellis - artiste maquillage *Megan Flagg - costumière spécialisée, Film Illusions *Nicole Frank - Styliste coiffure *Casey Green - ingénieur video, informatique *Greg Haines - doublure pour Ben Cross *Kevin Haney - artsite maquillage coulisses *Clayton Haslop - responsable Violoniste *Cynthia Hernandez - artsite maquillage *Teressa Hill - Styliste coiffure *Robert Hoffmeister – artiste effets visuels, Industrial Light & Magic *John L. Jack - producteur exécutif, Evil Eye Pictures *Clark James - technicien effets spéciaux *Rod M. Janusch - Visual Effects Gaffer, Kerner Optical *Derek Johnson - doublure pour Urban *[[Petra Jorgensen] - Second & Splinter Unit day-playing Script Supervisor *Tina Kalliongis Hoffman - artiste maquillage *René Dashiell Kerby - artiste maquillage *Erwin H. Kupitz - perruquier *Colleen LaBaff - Styliste coiffure *Fabian Lacey - Concept Designer *Toby Lamm - artiste effets spéciaux maquillage *Michelle Latham - Manager des lieux (Teaser Unit) *Oleg Livits - Assistant auprès du Producteur *Andreas Maaninka - Designer, maquettiste concept *James MacKinnon - artiste maquillage prothèses *Geoffrey Mandel - Designer graphique *Rob McCabe - doublure pour Eric Bana *Tracey McLean - artiste Digital, IMAX Version http://www.traceymclean.com/Resume.html *Ron Mendell - Artiste concept *Bart Mixon - artiste effets spéciaux maquillage *Spencer Mulcahy - poupées efets spéciaux, Kerner Optical *Christopher Allen Nelson - artiste effets spéciaux maquillage *Josh Neugass - Construction Welding Foreman *William Allen Olsen – Propmaker *Timothy Olyphant - Guest Conductor *Rhonda O'Neal - Styliste coiffure *Lygia Orta - Artiste maquillage *Garrik Palumbo - doublure additionnelle pour Simon Pegg *Dan Patterson - animateur des personnages, Digital Domain *Cristina Patterson Ceret - peintre, coordinateur des lentilles *Tom Piedmont - Digital Plate Restoration *Paradox Pollack - enseignant des mouvements et de la chorégraphie des aliens *Barbara Pollastrini - Styliste de la nourriture *Bryant Powell - doublure pour Simon Pegg *Emil Richards - Percussionniste *Eugene P. Rizzardi - Prop Shop/Special Effects *Walter Rodriguez - Drummer *Mike Ross - technicien laborantin des effets de maquillage *Peter Sattler - Designer graphique *John Savedra - électricien éclairagiste *Evan Schiff - éditeur Assistant (short-term, during second digital intermediate and mix) http://www.evanschiff.com/Evan_Schiff_Resume_web.pdf *Nathan Schroeder – Illustrateur *Bill Spradlin - réalisateur technique éclairage, Digital Domain *Matthew D. Smith - réalisateur assistant en second additionnel *Mike Smithson - artiste maquillage pour les Romuliens *Robert Snyder - compositeur Digital *Charles Sowles - Costume Props *Brandon Stacy - doublure pour Zachary Quinto *Justin Stafford - Special Contact Lens Painter *Susan Stepanian - artiste maquillage (cheveux et mèches de cheveux) *Lon Strickland - assistant de la 2ème unité de production *Mike Tsucalas - Set Production Assistant *Benton Ward - RF Technicien 2ème unité de production (day play) *Clinton Wayne - Artiste maquillage effets spéciaux *Mario West - assistant de production *James D. Weston II - doublure *Catherine J. Young - artiste maquillage ;Non-crédités ; Proteus Make-up FX Team *Crist Ballas - Artiste maquillage effets spéciaux *Christopher Bergschneider - fabricant moule *Barney Burman - Prosthetic Makeup Designer *Rob Burman - superviseur moule *Aida Caefer - superviseur Styliste coiffure *Brie Ford - Fabricant *Jamie Grove - peintre prothèses *Vincent J. Guastini - masques additionnels *Rufus Hearn - Makeup Effects Lab Technician *Russ Herpich - laborantin maquillage Foreman *Jennifer Jackson - Laborantin maquillage Assistant *Don Lanning - Key Sculpteur *Sue La Prelle - Plâtrier *Jessica Nelson - technicien laborantin maquillage effets spéciaux *Christopher Payne - technicien laborantin maquillage effets spéciaux *Jenn Rose - Key fabricant masque *Thomas Sanders - Assistant laborantin maquillage *Ray Shaffer - technicien laborantin effets maquillage *Miho Suzuki - technicien laborantin effets maquillage *Vincent Van Dyke - sculpteur en laboratoire *Hugo Villasenor - Shop Foreman *Hill Vinot - fabricant moule *Clint Zoccoli - Sculpteur Personnel de production francophone * Paul-Hervé Berrebi (superviseur de la traduction FR) Sociétés de production *Bad Robot Productions - compagnie de production *Chapman / Leonard Studio Equipment - système des cameras & grues *Chef Robért Catering - restauration *Company 3 - intermédiaire Digital *Digital Domain - effets visuels additionnels *Digital Vortechs - équipement édition avide *Evil Eye Pictures - effets visuels additionnels *Film Illusions - effets spéciaux *For Stars Catering - restauration *Gala Catering - restauration pour la 2ème unité *Harlow FX - effets maquillage et prothèses *Industrial Light & Magic - effets visuels spéciaux *Kerner Optical - maquettes et Miniatures *Level 1 Entertainment - compagnie de Production (non-créditée ; remplacée par Spyglass) *Lola VFX - effets visuels additionnels *MavroCine Pictures - compagnie de Production *Movie Movers - maquillages et coiffures en caravanes, caravanes Production *Pacific Title and Art Studio - visuels et titres *Paramount Pictures - Distributeur, compagnie de Production *Persistence of Vision Digital Entertainment - effets de Prévisualisation *Prop Docs - Documents habillage *Quantum Creation FX - armes et costumes spéciaux *SouthCoastHelicopters.com - photographie aérienne de l'Alaska *Svengali Visual Effects - effets visuels additionnels *Spyglass Entertainment - Production Company *The Third Floor - effets de la prévisualisation additionnelle *Tinsley Transfers - tatouages & maquillages spéciaux *Vital Distraction - effets de Prévisualisation (en collaboration avec Persistence of Vision) Incohérences * L'officier Pavel Chekov a 17 ans en 2258, alors que établissait qu'il était né en 2245 (soit 13 ans à cette date). Bien que la chronologie ait été modifiée dès 2233, le recul de 4 années de sa naissance semble concevable, mais cependant étrange. Citations Anecdotes et autres informations * Certains éléments non-canons ou spéculés ont été fixés dans le film : ** L'origine du nom de James T. Kirk est une référence aux noms du beau-père et du père de George Kirk ** Le prénom "Nyota" d'Uhura a enfin été révélé de manière canon. *''' De très nombreuses divergences apparaissent entre les deux chronologies :' ** Dans l'univers originel, le père de James T. Kirk, George Kirk était un brillant officier de Starfleet, qui a incité son fils à rejoindre Starfleet. Mais sa mort à bord de l' a empêché cet évènement. Dans cette chronologie, c'est le capitaine Christopher Pike qui le poussera à entrer à Starfleet. ** L'officier Pavel Chekov a 17 ans en 2258, alors que établissait qu'il était né en 2245 (soit 13 ans) ** L' est encore en construction en 2255, alors que dans l'univers originel, il fut lancé en 2245 sous le commandement de Robert April. La structure générale du vaisseau et de la passerelle est très nettement modifiée entre les deux chronologies. ** James T. Kirk est nommé capitaine de Starfleet dès 2258. Son équipage est déjà constitué de Spock, Uhura, Montgomery Scott, Leonard McCoy, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov et Christine Chapel. *'Références à l'univers Star Trek :' ** Des scènes représentatives de Vulcain ont été tournées à Vasquez Rocks, localisation régulièrement utilisée ** Les tests des jeunes vulcains sont similaires à celles de Spock ressuscité dans . ** La scène des jeunes vulcains importunant le jeune Spock rappelle la jeunesse de Spock dans . ** Durant la scène de bagarre de bar, Kirk frappe l'un des cadets avec une bouteille de brandy saurien. ** Le nombre 47 apparaît lorsque Kirk roule vers le chantier naval de Riverside (Secteur 47). Uhura évoque également une armada détruite de 47 vaisseaux klingons. Le nombre 47, récurrent depuis TNG, est également un thème récurrent des séries produites par Abrams, '"Alias", ''"Fringe" et "Lost". ** Kirk se cogne la tête dans la navette l'emmenant vers Starfleet Academy, ce qui pourrait être un hommage à Scotty se cognant dans . ** Le jeune Spock indique qu'il poursuivra peut-être le Kolinahr dans le futur, à la manière de Spock Prime dans . ** Durant la simulation du Kobayashi Maru, Kirk mange une pomme. Dans , Kirk croqua également une pomme en racontant comment il a triomphé du test. ** L'Amiral James Komack ( ) est présent lors de l'audition de Kirk au Conseil de l'Académie. ** La navette Moore dans le hangar de l'Académie, est probablement une référence au scénariste/producteur Ronald D. Moore. ** Majel Barrett Roddenberry effectue, pour la dernière fois avant sa mort, la voix de l'ordinateur de bord. Elle avait déjà apporté sa voix à la plupart des productions Star Trek précédentes. ** Sulu indique à Kirk que le sport de combat qu'il pratique est l'escrime. Dans , Hikaru Sulu démontre également ses talents dans ce domaine. ** Le chef-ingénieur Olsen fait partie de la longue liste des redshirts. ** Nero torture Pike avec une limace centaurienne, référence à l'anguille de Ceti de . *'Références diverses :' ** Le ‘Slusho’ est une boisson disponible dans le bar. Il s'agit d'une référence à la campagne internet du film "Cloverfield". La compagnie Tagruato basée à San Francisco est une autre référence à ce film. ** R2-D2, le robot de "Star Wars", apparaît dans les débris du système vulcain. Le cadet Vader assigné à l' est également un hommage à Star Wars. Récompenses * Hollywood Award Film Festival 2009: Meilleur film * 6 Scream Awards 2009: Ultimate Scream, Best Science Fiction Movie, Best Director, Best Science Fiction Actor, Best Cameo, et Best Fight Scene. * Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture 2009 * Oscar 2010: Meilleur maquillage * Empire Awards 2010: Best sci-fi/fantasy Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux *Chris Pine est James T. Kirk *John Cho est Hikaru Sulu *Simon Pegg est Montgomery Scott *Zoë Saldana est Nyota Uhura *Karl Urban est Leonard McCoy *Anton Yelchin est Pavel Chekov Autres personnages * Leonard Nimoy est Spock Prime * Eric Bana est Nero * Bruce Greenwood est Christopher Pike * Ben Cross est Sarek * Winona Ryder est Amanda Grayson * Chris Hemsworth est George Kirk * Jennifer Morrison est Winona Kirk * Faran Tahir est R. Robau * Rachel Nichols est Gaila * Clifton Collins, Jr. est Ayel * Greg Ellis est Olson * Antonio Elias est Pitts * Sean Gerace est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin (NCC-0514)#Division de Commandement|officier tactique de l'USS Kelvin]] * Randy Pausch est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin (NCC-0514)#Division de Commandement|officier de l'USS Kelvin]] * Tim Griffin est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin (NCC-0514)#Division des Opérations|officier de l'USS Kelvin]] * Freda Foh Shen est une [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin (NCC-0514)#Division de Commandement|officier barreur de l'USS Kelvin]] * Katarzyna Kowalczyk est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin (NCC-0514)#Division de Commandement|officier alien de l'USS Kelvin]] * Jason Brooks est le [[personnel du Narada|barreur Romulien du Narada]] * Sonita Henry est le [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin (NCC-0514)#Division des Sciences|médecin de l'USS Kelvin]] * Kelvin Yu est un est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin (NCC-0514)#Division des Sciences|officier technicien médical de l'USS Kelvin]] * Marta Martin est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin (NCC-0514)#Division de Commandement|officier de l'USS Kelvin]] * Tavarus Conley est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin (NCC-0514)#Division de Commandement|officier de l'USS Kelvin]] * Jeff Castle est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin (NCC-0514)#Division de Commandement|officier de l'USS Kelvin]] * Billy Brown est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin (NCC-0514)#Division des Sciences|officier médical pilote évacuant l'USS Kelvin]] * Jimmy Bennett est le jeune James T. Kirk * Greg Grunberg est le parâtre de James Kirk * Spencer Daniels est Johnny * Jeremy Fitzgerald est le policier de l'Iowa * Zoe Chernov est une étudiante Vulcaine * Max Chernov est un étudiant Vulcain * Jacob Kogan est le jeune Spock * James Henrie est un étudiant Vulcain terrorisant Spock * Colby Paul est un étudiant Vulcain terrorisant Spock * Cody Klop est un étudiant Vulcain terrorisant Spock * Akiva Goldsman est un membre du Conseil Vulcain *Anna Katarina est une membre du Conseil Vulcain * Douglas Tait est un alien au long visage dans le Shipyard bar * Tony Guma est Lew le tenancier du Shipyard bar *Gerald W. Abrams est un Barfly * James McGrath, Jr. est un Barfly * Jason Matthew Smith est un Cadet affecté à l'USS Enterprise * Marcus Young est un Cadet affecté à l'USS Enterprise * Robert Clendenin est un travailleur du chantier navale * Darlena Tejeiro est une officier de vol * Reggie Lee est un examinateur à l'Académie de Starfleet * Jeffrey Byron est un examinateur à l'Académie de Starfleet * Jonathan Dixon est un officier participant à l'examen à l'Académie de Starfleet * Tyler Perry est Richard Barnett * Ben Binswagner est James Komack * Margot Farley est la sténographe du Conseil de l'Académie de Starfleet * Paul McGillion est le responsable des barraquements à l'Académie de Starfleet * Lisa Vidal est l'officière des barraquements à l'Académie de Starfleet * Alex Nevil est l'officier des navettes à l'Académie de Starfleet * Kimberly Arland est une Cadète alien à l'Académie de Starfleet * Sufe M. Bradshaw est un Cadet alien à l'Académie de Starfleet * Jeff Chase est un Cadet alien à l'Académie de Starfleet * Charlie Haugk est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise * Nana Hill est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise * Michael Saglimbeni est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise * John Blackman est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise * Jack Millard est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise * Shaela Luter est une personnel de l'USS Enterprise * Sabrina Morris est une personnel de l'USS Enterprise * Michelle Parylak est une personnel de l'USS Enterprise * Oz Perkins est Hawkins * Amanda Foreman est Hannity - * Michael Berry, Jr. est un [[personnel du Narada|officier tactique Romulien du Narada]] * Lucia Rijker est l'[[personnel du Narada|officier Romulien des communications du Narada]] * Pasha Lychnikoff est un [[personnel du Narada|Commander Romulien du Narada]] * Matthew Beisner est un [[personnel du Narada|personnel Romulien du Narada]] * Neville Page est un [[personnel du Narada|personnel Romulien du Narada]] * Jesper Inglis est un [[personnel du Narada|personnel Romulien du Narada]] * Marlene Forte est la chef de la téléportation de l'USS Enterprise * Leonard O. Turner est un ancien Vulcain * Mark Bramhall est un ancien Vulcain * Ronald F. Hoiseck est un ancien Vulcain * Irene Roseen est une ancienne Vulcaine * Jeff O'Haco est un ancien Vulcain * Scottie Thompson est l'épouse de Nero * Deep Roy est Keenser * Majel Barrett Roddenberry est la voix de l'ordinateur ;Non-crédités *J.J. Abrams est la voix du policier de l'Iowa *Adam Absinthe est un prisonnier *Tansy Alexander est Alice Rawlings *James Anderson est un soldat blessé *Rico E. Anderson est un membre du Conseil de l'Académie de Starfleet *LaDesha Ard est un cadet *Richard Arnold est un [[personnel du Narada|personnel Romulien du Narada]] *Leslie Augustine est un médecin *Jonathan Baca est un cadet *Corey Becker est un cadet *Leonard Baligaya est un cadet *Stefon Benson est un cadet *Jeff Boehm est un Cadet à l'Académie de Starfleet *Anthony Bonaventura est un travailleur sur les docks*Bill T. Brown est un [[personnel du Narada|personnel Romulien du Narada]] *Susse Budde est une technicienne médicale *Neil S. Bulk est un cadet *Sawyer Burke est un étudiant Vulcain *Anton Burman est un étudiant Vulcain *James Cawley est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Olivia London Choate est un alien de Starfleet *Tiffany Collie *Zachary Culbertson est un cadet *Calvin Dean est un officier de la sécurité *Robert Dierx est un cadet *Christopher Doohan est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Robin Atkin Downes est la voix des Vulcains et Romuliens (chants et dialogue) *April Marie Eden est une employée du Shipyard bar *Owen Tanner Edinger est un cadet *Ken Edling est un médecin *Yuri Elvin est un officier de la sécurité *Kristine Fong est un cadet *Massi Furlan est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Mary Grace est une employée du Shipyard bar *Wyatt Gray est un cadet *Joshua Greene est une doublure de James T. Kirk dans la grotte *Jeff L. Green est un officier de la sécurité *Nancy Guerriero *Tania Gunadi est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative)|personnel alien de l'USS Enterprise]] *Aaron Haedt est un médecin *Justin Rodgers Hall est officier de la sécurité *Song Han est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Melanie Harrison est une technicienne médicale *Arlo Hemphill est un travailleur aux chantiers navals *Rachel Jean Howard est une cadet *Elizabeth Ingalls est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Nikka Ischelle est un employé du Shipyard bar *Rick Ituarte est un instructeur à l'Académie de Starfleet *James Jolly *Johnny *Jason Michael Johnson est un Cadet alien à l'Académie de Starfleet *Jillian Johnston est une cadet *Christopher Jude est un Vulcain *Jolene Kay est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Sarah Klaren *Josef S. Klus est un [[personnel du Narada|ingénieur Romulien du Narada]] *Makiko Konishi est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Michelle Lang *Joyce Lasley est un instructeur à l'Académie de Starfleet *Bryan Lee est un cadet *Daniel D. Lee est un Commander de Starfleet *Dominie Lee *Anne Marie Leighton est un officier de Starfleet *Michelle Lenhardt as a [[USS Kelvin personnel#Bridge crew|USS Kelvin crewmember]] *Steve Luna est un Lieutenant *Justin Malachi est un cadet *Nav Mann est un [[personnel du Narada|personnel Romulien du Narada]] *Taylor McCluskey *Matthew McGregor est un cadet *Andrew Mew est un officier *Patrizia Milano est Erika Biordi *Kevin Moser *Wednesday Mourning est une employée du Shipyard bar *David Narloch est un Cadet à l'Académie de Starfleet *Jonathan Newkerk est un cadet*Jacob Newton est un Cadet à l'Académie de Starfleet dans le Shipyard Bar *Westley Nguyen est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Jim Nieb est un consommateur du Shipyard bar *Jeffery Quinn est un scientifique Vulcain *Andres Perez-Molina *Mark Phelan est un [[personnel du Narada|personnel Romulien du Narada]] * Woody Porter est un membre du Conseil de l'Académie de Starfleet *Rahvaunia est un enseignant à l'Académie de Starfleet *Kristen Rakes *Jessica Lauren Richmond *Renie Rivas est un cadet *Bertrand Roberson, Jr. est un Cadet à l'Académie de Starfleet *David Rodriguez est un cadet *Paul D. Rosa est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Paul Sass est un administrateur de Starfleet *Roger Schueller est un ingénieur *Kyle Scudiere est un cadet *Ramona Seymour est un cadet *Eamon Sheehan *Justin Shenkarow *W. Morgan Sheppard est un membre du Conseil Vulcain *Katie Soo est un garde de Starfleet *Arne Starr est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Renee Taglia *David Jean Thomas *Sean Michael Tilghman est un étudiant Vulcain *Barron Toler *Paul Sutherlin Torrez est un employé du Shipyard bar *Paul Townsend est un officier de la sécurité *Errik Tustenuggee est Cartwright (incertain) *Ravi Valleti est un Cadet à l'Académie de Starfleet *Jason Vaughn est un cadet *Brian Vowell est un cadet *Brian Waller est un Vulcain *Steve Wharton est un cadet *Wil Wheaton est la [[personnel du Narada|voix du personnel Romulien du Narada]] *Jerry Wible est un taravailleur du chantier navale de Riverside *Devin Williamson est Joe Fueller *John Williamson est un mécanicien *Brianna Womick est un cadet *Lynnanne Zager est la voix de l'ordinateur *'Alex' et Sufi sont des cadets de Starfleet http://hitokirivader.livejournal.com/59595.html * Acteurs inconnus : ** la voix de Christine Chapel ** Nensi Chandra ** Mark Lenard ** Gretchen Lui ** Freemon Richter ;Acteurs de scènes supprimées * Tad Atkinson est un prisonnier alien sur Rura Penthe * Diora Baird est une cadette Orionne * John Alan Bartlebaugh est un garde Klingon * Fran Bennett est un Vulcain * Paul A. Brown est un alien * Terryl Daluz est un garde Klingon * Mark Casimir Dyniewicz est un prisonnier sur Rura Penthe * Victor Garber est l'interrogateur Klingon]] * Tommy Germanovich est un prisonnier alien sur Rura Penthe * Brad William Henke est l'oncle de James T. Kirk * Jill Lover est une Vulcaine * Michael Lovern est un prisonnier sur Rura Penthe * Brandon Stacy est un garde Klingon * T.J. Storm est un garde Klingon * Logan Strand est la doublure pour Nero *Scott Trimble est un garde Klingon * Jenna Vaughn est bébé Spock *James D. Weston II est un garde Klingon Références *'Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...)' : Delta Vega (système vulcain), Romulus, trou noir, système de Sol, système laurentien, système vulcain, Terre, Vulcain *'Espèces et organisations' : beagles, Cardassiens, Empire Stellaire Romulien, Fédération des Planètes Unies, Humains, limace centaurienne, Orions, Romuliens, Starfleet, Vulcains *'Personnages' : Archer, Ayel, Pavel Chekov (chronologie alternative), Amanda Grayson, Amanda Grayson (chronologie alternative), George Kirk, George Kirk (chronologie alternative), James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk (chronologie alternative), Winona Kirk, Leonard H. McCoy (chronologie alternative), Nero, Olsen, Christopher Pike (chronologie alternative), Richard Robau, Richard Robau (chronologie alternative), Sarek, Sarek (chronologie alternative), Montgomery Scott (chronologie alternative), Spock, Spock (chronologie alternative), Hikaru Sulu (chronologie alternative), Nyota Uhura (chronologie alternative), Vader (chronologie alternative) *'Vaisseaux et stations' : , , , , , Moore, Narada, , *'Armement et Technologie' : hoverbike, matière rouge, moto, phaser, navette, téléportation, voiture *'Autres' : 47, 2233, 2240s, 2255, 2258, 2387, Amiral, appel de détresse, brandy saurien, cadet, capitaine, chantier naval de Riverside, chef-ingénieur, chef de la téléportation, corvette, divorce, docteur, escrime, Iowa, Kobayashi Maru, Kohlinar, Nokia, officier de communications, officier de sécurité, policier, pomme, premier officier, Riverside, San Francisco, slusho, Starfleet Academy, sunrise cardassien Liens externes * Site officiel du film * Star Trek (film) sur StarTrek.com * * bg:Стар Трек (филм) ca:Star Trek XI cs:Star Trek (film) de:Star Trek (Film) en:Star Trek (film) es:Star Trek (film) it:Star Trek (film) ja:スター・トレック nl:Star Trek (film) pl:Star Trek XI sv:Star Trek XI Catégorie:Star Trek